Traditional software development can involve developers working in multiple structures, which can include an application structure and a file structure. In some examples, the application structure is the logical structure of a software application (e.g., entities, classes, actions), and the file structure is how components of the software application are stored. Physical persistency (e.g., the file structure) impacts development practices. For example, development activities, such as coding and refactoring, requires a developer to move between files and memorize code. This interplay between the application structure and the file structure can inhibit efficient software development.